<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linkle's Delivery Service by phendrifts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547229">Linkle's Delivery Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts'>phendrifts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mostly) original characters, Gen, Hateno Village, Kakariko Village, POV First Person, Zora's Domain, linkle travels the world, tags are destinations, takes place after calamity and before breath of the wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkle is tired of being trapped in Hateno Village, waiting for a hero that she knows will never come, to save Hyrule from a danger she knows doesn't really exist. </p>
<p>Soon, she finds exactly what she's been looking for: an excuse to travel around Hyrule and see all that it has to offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Delivery #1: Beautaux's Wares, Kakariko Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun still barely eludes the horizon as I step outside of my quiet little house in Hateno Village. It’s that rare time before dawn where things are still dark but it doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>like nighttime, y’know? The sensation of the cool morning winds brushing against your skin, your eyes struggling to keep themselves open… it’s comfortingly vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s all set. This is your last chance to change your mind, you know. I could come with you.” My dad tightens a large bag to Apo, the family horse, and gives it an affirming pat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stop worrying about me, dad. I can handle the delivery by myself. You’ve been preparing me for this for like, a month now.” I grin at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, I’m leaving Hateno Village for good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve lived here my entire life. I’m seventeen now, and I could count on my left hand the amount of times I’ve even stepped foot outside the village. It’s not really uncommon these days, though. The Great Calamity was a terrible disaster, and I heard it shook most of the residents of Hateno to their core. I was born long after the worst of it was over, but growing up, I got the feeling that the shadows the villagers witnessed during those dark years never quite died in their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Large, towering Moblins, savage Lynel beasts, mechanical spider-like creatures- these were the monsters that our parents would tell us lived at the village doorstep in order to scare us from staying out too late. At night, I would steal looks at the forest that lied just beyond our village and wonder if such terrors really did lurk in the night. Because, at least, to me, Hyrule had always looked peaceful. Like a painting captured before death, the mournful beauty of it’s landscapes laid eternally undisturbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was twelve when I was first allowed outside the village. My dad and I traveled to Kakariko Village to buy some Fortified Pumpkins, and I would always be amazed at what I saw. The towering heights of the Dueling Peaks would forever remain etched into my memory, right next to the battlefield at Fort Hateno that looked like it was frozen in time. Yet I couldn’t stop myself from noticing that Hyrule was exactly how I’d imagined it to be from my bedroom window, and nothing like what the villagers in Hateno thought it was. Hyrule had been growing, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thriving </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the wake of the Great Calamity, yet people would still try to convince me that our homeland was on it’s dying breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a time before Calamity, people would say, there lived a great Hero, wielding the blade of evil’s bane. It’s a common tale told in Hateno- some people in the village think that the Hero died in the fight against the beasts that took over Hyrule Castle, while others think they slumber away, waiting to one day return and take back Hyrule from the Calamity. As for me... I don’t think a hero even existed in the first place. A real hero would never turn their back on the world when it needed them the most. Yet, as long as people fanned the flames of the rumor of the slumbering hero, everyone gets to live their ignorant lives, hiding in the village, waiting for a hero to save them from the clutches of monsters that would never come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just the hand we were dealt,” my mother would always tell me.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, I’m no longer interested in being complicit with cowardice. That’s why, today…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, get outta here. You’ll be back in three days, right?” My dad smiled as he helped me onto Apo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, dad.” I give him my last warm smile and tug on the reins. In remaining moonlight we have left, Apo begins trotting across the bridge into Hateno Village’s main street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, I am leaving Hateno Village for good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Linkle.” The village guard, Etern, stops me before I exit the town. “I see today’s finally the big day!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! Off to Kakariko, all on my own. Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> on my own…” I stroke the gray mane of my horse. Apo responds with a loving snort. I think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been talking about it with your old man for years, now.” Etern laughs. He was only a few years older than I, but he was like a dear brother to me. “Glad to see you finally managed to get through to him. Stay safe out there, Linkle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I will. C’mon, Apo, let’s go!” I tap him lightly with my foot, and we are once again off to Kakariko Village. As we head into the small Hateno Woods, the sun begins to break out over Hyrule, and its warm rays envelop me with a light feeling of freedom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I breathed in the warm open air as I ventured through the forest, taking in the sights and sounds that I had never taken the time to experience during long carriage rides with my father. I could feel my heart beat alongside Hyrule’s, the beautiful canopy above me celebrating my freedom. I could do nothing but grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I check Apo into the Dueling Peaks stable a few hours later. Sitting back in one of the stable beds, I calculate how long the rest of my journey will take. At this rate, I’ll reach Kakariko by tomorrow afternoon, and then… well… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, admittedly, my great plan to run away hasn’t gotten past the development phase yet, but I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it. It’s rapidly approaching, sure, but I haven’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotten </span>
  </em>
  <span>to it yet, so I still have time to think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” My train of thought is interrupted by a man who looked extremely… well, to say that he looked eccentric would be an understatement. He proudly wore a fancy white jacket, outlined by a tasteful red at the edges. On the inside, he wore a knitted blue undershirt accented by a similarly colored scarf. Though they weren’t exactly what I had remembered them being, the style was remarkably Sheikah. Regardless, clothes that looked like, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> were pretty hard to come by back in the village. “By the looks of it, you seem to have come from Hateno, correct?” He asked, quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, yeah, actually.” I scratch my head sheepishly. “I’m on my way to Kakariko right no-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakariko! That’s just what I wanted to hear!” He nods, and hands me a small piece of folded parchment. “Now, I know this might be too much to ask from a stranger, but I was hoping that you could deliver this letter for me while you’re there. You can read it if you want, but I won’t force you to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deliveries were nothing new to me. It was practically my only trade- though it was originally just small packages given to me by mother to send me running across town. As I grew up, more and more people around the village started asking me for favors until I became the village delivery girl (though it sometimes felt more like an errand girl, to me.) So, I only shrugged when another delivery found itself in my lap. Delivering letters aren’t a particularly hard job, and there’s no harm in being nice, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I suppose…” Eying the paper that had just fallen into my lap, I ask, “Who am I supposed to be delivering this to? And no, I’m not going to read through other people’s mail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eccentric man shrugged. “Your choice, kid. Anyway, it’s a little place called Beataux’s Wares. Have you been to Kakariko before? Okay, it is a newly opened shop, but you can’t miss it! Just the follow the path, you’ll be there before you know it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clapped his hands and sat down on the bed opposite me. “Oh,  excuse my manners. I haven’t introduced myself yet! My name is Angeal. And you, little lass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked at him. “Um… well, my name is Linkle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very nice to meet you, Linkle.” He stuck out a hand. “I’m travelling across Hyrule, searching for the latest and greatest items to sell in our esteemed store. You seem like you’re a wandering spirit too- am I right, or am I right? I can see it in your eyes- you’re longing for an adventure, aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, I stuck out my arm to meet his own. Angeal’s grip is a little too tight, but I can tell immediately that none of the colorfulness is for show- my father used to teach me how to size someone up with a handshake. It helped with bargaining with merchants that would come into town. “Well yeah, I guess you could say that. This is the first time I’ve ever been out of Hateno on my own, but I’ve always wanted to travel beyond the peaks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll love it, I assure you. Running away for the first time takes some serious courage. Hyrule’s a magical place beyond our simple villages, you know. Sure, a little rough around the edges sometimes- what place isn’t, though, truly? There’s so much to see and to do… have you been to the Domain? You’d look like you’d fit right in! Though you’re a little shorter than most Zora…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah, hold on! I didn’t say anything about running away! Not for me, sir! Not in a million years!” I avert my eyes as I shake my hands in protest. Smooth going, Linkle. I’d be more surprised if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> see right through me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...So, who’s getting you down, little lass? Your mum? Your dear old dad? Hateno doesn’t have a village elder, does it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at him for a few seconds… but he’s already gleaned my entire life story, and it’s written all over his sorrowful looking face. I fall back onto my bed, reluctantly sighing into my hands. “It’s both of them, honestly. I can’t stand living in Hateno but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please don’t tell anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m begging you. It’s just… it’s just...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of my eye, I can see him nodding, as if giving me permission to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>limiting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, honestly! We’re not allowed to leave our village out of fear of great danger, but look at this place! Hyrule’s so tranquil, begging to be explored, and everyone just turns a blind eye to it.  Instead, they would rather fantasize about this legendary hero- like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever gonna come back after- what, thirty years? Honestly, I don’t know how everyone there can be so happy wasting away in the world’s most boring town. It’s like...” I flip over into my sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like they’re stuck in the past.” Angeal nodded again. “Oh, Linkle. You remind me a lot of my wife, you know. When the two of us were young, we dreamed of sneaking off and eloping… those were the days.” His grin spanned ear to ear, his face just the slightest tint of pink. “You’re a wonderful young girl, you know that? Hyrule needs people like you, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess.” I mutter into my pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha!” He clapped his hands together, then pointed at the envelope in my lap. “That’s why I need you to deliver that letter. Don’t forget, alright? It was lovely meeting you, Linkle, shame I can’t stay, but I’m sure we’ll meet again.” Angeal rose from the bed opposite me and gave me a hearty salute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though we had only exchanged a single conversation, I felt the need to salute back and laugh as he made his grand exit out of the stable. I fell back onto my bed, holding his letter to the ceiling as the last light in the stable was blown out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautaux’s Wares, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning and half a day later, Apo takes me under the beautiful wooden arches of Kakariko Village, and I breathe in the atmosphere. It’s so much different from Hateno- the Sheikah village might as well have been on the top of the Lanaryu mountains with such a stark contrast. Strings hanging from houses weaved through the streets, carrying small flags of the Sheikah’s prized symbol, an eye with a tear falling from it. It was enchanting- when I was smaller, I had asked my father if I could run around and play in the streets, to which I usually got a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kakariko was maze-like for a small child like me, and he was scared that I would wander outside the village and get attacked by Bokoblins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching a glimpse of our first destination, Apo trots us slowly towards the pumpkin fields at the center of the village. A woman dressed up in classic Sheikah garb helps me off the horse and onto the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Linkles! It’s so nice to see you again. And where’s your father?” Kina, an old family friend of ours and an absolutely superb pumpkin farmer, turned to carry a hefty bag off of Apo’s hind and placed it down next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, he’s not in today. It’s just me, actually. My first Kakariko visit I’m taking all by myself, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? That’s great!” She kneels down and starts unpacking the large bag, taking out farming materials of all shapes and sizes that I’d never even known existed. “I’m surprised you managed to convince Ikhan. He’s a stubborn one, that old man of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laid the tools all out in front of her, placing her hands on her hips with a nice and long exhale. “That’s all of them! Thanks again, Linkles, you’re a peach.” She tossed a bag of rupees into my gloved hands, and I pocket them in my hood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime! My father wanted me to send his regards, by the way. He says he misses you and your husband.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he now? Oh, how sweet of him. Hey, why don’t you stay over for dinner? I’m sure your father won’t mind... that much. Hehe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds great, Kina, but I need to make one last delivery first. Some strange man gave me this letter-” I shake the paper in my hand. “-to deliver to some place called Beautaux’s Wares.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that new store that just opened up? Beautaux, the owner of the store certainly has the trade secrets memorized, but they’re a little short-staffed, I heard. Either way, it would be nice if it’d get some more people coming in and out of this old place.” The Sheikah woman pressed a hand to her cheek and sighed. “We rarely see visitors in Kakariko anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in a bit, then.” I wave as I turn to Apo. “Hey, buddy. Stay here with Auntie Kina, alright? Don’t do anything crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stroll down a street that I had never taken the time to look at before, and stop at a cute little building with a picture of a necklace hung next to the door. Beautaux’s Wares had a delicately written sign in front of it’s shop, and, to the right of that sign, was another that said “Now hiring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knock on the door. “Hello? Anyone in right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in, come in!” I hear a sweet voice from the other side of the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I push it open to see a collection of scattered trinkets, from what I assumed to be all over Hyrule. It was… absolutely beautiful, to say the least. Beautiful urns lined the shelves, decorative armor was dressed up in stands, and shields that gleamed a golden light on me completely took me in. I didn’t even know what half of these things even </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- and that’s exactly what excited me the most! I was just about to rush to the shelves and pick up something that was probably more worth more than everything I had ever held in my entire life combined when I remembered that there was a job that I was here for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman who called me inside was the picture of casual elegance. She had tied her normal Sheikah jacket around her waist, leaving just her in a navy undershirt and a Sheikah sash tied around her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! I’m here to deliver… this...” I hold out the parchment to the woman standing in front of me, but my eyes betray me. They wandered to catch more glimpses the artifacts and treasures that the small Sheikah house is almost bursting with. The woman takes the paper from my hands, but catches me in the middle of a head turn and giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little starstruck, are we? Where’re you from?” She leaned back into her desk, placing the unopened letter next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m from Hateno, ma’am. I’ve never seen anything like this in my entire life, honestly! There’s so much… </span>
  <em>
    <span>color</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s nothing like what we have back in my village- no reds, no purples, no blues… this is really incredible!” Finally unburdened with the job that had taken me here, I spun around in awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha! Well, it’s good to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> so excited. It took me quite a while to gather all of this stuff. Hyrule’s a big place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- you mean you collected all of this by yourself?!” She was right- I was starstruck. I had never met someone who had been, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> past the Dueling Peaks, and so far, she had not disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure did. Well, it was with my husband, of course, who I assume gave you this.” She picked the letter back up and opened it, scanning the page as if she already knew what was on it. “I’m Beautaux, if you didn’t already guess. Oh, and you’re hired, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-huh?” I whipped back around to see her. “Wait, what do you mean ‘you’re hired.’?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, for the job? I like you, kid, and I think you’re just excited enough about this to work with us.” The redhead caught my bewildered stare and tilted her head to the left. “Wait. Did Angeal really not tell you anything about what this letter was? Have you even read it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… he said I could read it if he wanted to… but I declined.” I shuffled in place, holding my right arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddesses, that man…” Beautaux shook her head. “I’m so sorry you came all this way, kid.” She tossed the letter back into my hands as I read it slowly. It was a page of messy handwriting, with a number of good things vouching for the capable hands and hire-ability of “the one who had delivered this letter to you, my love”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’see, we’re looking for some people to work with us. After a trip to the Gerudo Desert a few months ago, I injured my leg, so I can’t exactly go adventuring anymore. We figured that we’d finally set up shop instead of travelling all over the world, but we’d still need someone to go pick up the wares we had commissioned while we were still on the road.” She sighed, pinching the skin on her forehead together. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> that man to go and find some people willing to go around Hyrule to collect our-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still could, uh, you know.” I blurted out, without thinking. I wanted to immediately whap my hand to my mouth, but my brain would not let my mind shut up. “I mean, I could go and get that stuff for you. Honestly. I mean, I’m a little young, I’m only seventeen, but, you know, I’ve got that burning young person fire!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh. Okay, it’s more of an attempt at a pity laugh to possibly win her favor back after massively embarrassing myself with whatever that was, but I think it passes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beautaux raises a curious eyebrow. “If you’re still interested, I’d be happy to take you on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take a deep breath before I let myself run my mouth any further. “Yeah, I am. I mean… I love looking at all of this stuff. I’ve always wanted to travel around Hyrule- I’ve never been outside Hateno Village. I mean, besides today. I mean, besides today on my own. I’ve been with my dad, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walks forward and places a steady hand on my shoulder. “Hey, chin up, kid. I know how you feel. Believe it or not, but the Sheikah aren’t exactly the most free spirited people. When me and Angeal were your age, well, we were practically a calamity of our own!” The redhead laughed, leaning back to her desk and gesturing towards a bag stuffed with maps in the corner of the room. “It would be my honor to give you a reason to journey across Hyrule. There’s certainly a lot more to be found out there than Hateno Village, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to take the job, honestly. If you would let me, I would travel to the ends of Hyrule if it meant not spending another second in back home.” For the first time, my head rises to meet her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, would you look at that? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have that young person fire. And how can I argue with that?” She laughed, and I felt a little part of my soul return to the goddess Hylia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beautaux threw a thumb to the back half of the shop. “Look, there’s an extra room in the back. It’s usually Angeal’s, but I have no idea when he’ll decide to return from his flights of fancy. I won’t dump all the details on you today-- you’re probably still overwhelmed by the decision. But we can get started tomorrow, and I’ll tell you all about it, okay? And don’t worry. You have all the time in the world to change your mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes ma’am! Thank you so much, Miss Beautaux.” I turned to leave, my hand already on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, uh, I’m gonna need your name, by the way.” She calls behind me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m so sorry! It’s Linkle, ma’am!” I turn, standing at attention and bowing my head a little too forcefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and waved me off. “Thanks, Linkle. It’s been wonderful meeting you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...But please, don’t call me ma’am.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Call Of The Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Oh, I can’t wait for you and your father to come back to Kakariko together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How’s your father been, by the way? Not sick, I hope?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, that reminds me, I’d love to take your father somewhere when he gets back to Kakariko again…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was nice having you over, Linkle, say hi to your father for me when you return home.”</em>
</p><p>The guilt was killing me. Kina’s dinner was nice and all, but all I could think about is what was I going to do with the job that had landed itself in my lap and the no-doubt disapproving father that was waiting for me at Hateno Village.</p><p>I shouldn’t even be worrying, I told myself. I was already planning on running away anyway, right? So why was I suddenly so nervous? </p><p>Apo neighed in my face.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Apo! Work with me here.” I slumped back down next to him against the stone wall next to the pumpkin fields. “Do I go back home and tell my dad what happened? About the job? I mean finally, I have a legitimate reason to leave Hateno forever! Or… do I just… you know… leave?” </p><p>The bridge had arrived, and my time for thinking was up. I could either leave to go back to Hateno tomorrow, and stay stuck there for the rest of my life, or I could take the job. Either way, I’d be breaking the trust of someone… Of course I’ve known my father for all my life, but Beautaux and Angeal were special to me already. They’d shown me a side of Hyrule I didn’t even know existed… </p><p>“Hey, Linkle! What are you doing all the way out here?” Beautaux called, walking over to me. “It’s gets cold around here, you know. The water makes the air way cooler, especially at night.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m just… I’m just thinking.” </p><p>The redhead sat down next to me and sighed deeply. “I’ve been there before, kid. Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?” </p><p>“It’s about my dad. I’m not really supposed to be going sightseeing around Hyrule, if you couldn’t already guess. If I go home, he won’t let me leave Hateno again until the next delivery to Kakariko, which usually isn’t for a few months. But if I take the job, then…” </p><p>“Then you’ll be abandoning your family. I know how it is.” </p><p>“What do I do, Beautaux?”</p><p>“I’m not going to pretend like I know what’s best for you, Linkle, because I don’t. Travelling the world is a hefty responsibility, and leaving your family behind is equally as daunting. When Angeal and I decided to, we were kids, just like you, Linkle. We didn’t know any better, and honestly, sometimes we wish that we never left to begin with.” </p><p>She leaned her head back to face the night sky. “I couldn’t ask you to leave your family behind for me, kid. Not in good faith. I don’t want to influence a decision that’ll change the rest of your life. Regardless of what you pick, I want you to have thought it through and decided for yourself.”</p><p>I… didn’t know what to say. The two of us sat in silence with the cool breeze of the night coursing through our hair. A lifetime passed before Beautaux patted herself down and stood up, raising a hand to help me up, as well. </p><p>“You might not know where to go, but there’s no way you’re sleeping out here. C’mon, Linkle. You should sleep on it.” </p><p>I nodded, and followed her back to her shop quietly. I left Apo by the shed in the pumpkin fields where he usually stays. The shop’s rustic, yet wondrous feel carried into the bedrooms in the back, with even more strange artifacts lining the wall. </p><p>Even cool things like that wear out the eyes if you stare at them for too long, though. I turned over in bed to face the other wall, trying to think of something that will definitely make that life-changing decision I’ve been presented with all the more easy to handle. But, as to be expected, nothing came. I brought the blanket up around me as I exhaled deeply while the night outside whistled sweetly. </p><p>I sat up and stared out the window. In the distance, just beyond the big house that always stood at the front of Kakariko Village, were tall mountains, each with gushing waterfalls spilling out of them. They spilled out into a small lake that went through the village, which circled a platform with a statue of the goddess on top. The sight was quite serene this late at night, especially with how quiet the village was. Nobody was out on the streets, and the howling winds blew through the bushes and trees around the village. </p><p>Before I knew it, I had strapped on my leather boots and gloves and my green hood, slowly opening the window to the cold night air. I hopped out of Beautaux’s Wares and walked over slowly to the goddess statue, which seemed to almost be glistening in the light of the moon. </p><p>There was a goddess statue, almost identical to it, back in Hateno, but it had been tucked away for whatever reason. Not many people, including me and my family came to visit it. It’s not that we didn’t believe in Hylia’s existence, but… at least for me, I didn’t have much to thank her for. </p><p>I knelt in front of the statue, in front of Hylia, for the first time in a few years. I guess it was pretty selfish of me to ask for some divine intervention, but I asked anyway.</p><p>
  <em> O, goddess Hylia... um… I’m a little bit stuck between these two whole life-changing decisions, and I know I’ve never talked to you about anything ever in my life, but I was hoping that perhaps you could help me with this one. Please? Maybe? </em>
</p><p>I don’t really know what I was waiting for, but I opened my eyes a few seconds afterwards, as if expecting the goddess herself to come down and tell me “sure, I think you should go back to Hateno Village and rot for the rest of your life.” Regardless, nothing happened, and with an exasperated exhale I fell onto my back in front of the statue, my arms supporting my head before it collided onto the wooden bridge. </p><p>“Thanks, great protector of Hyrule.” I muttered under my breath.</p><p>Right above me, I could see the tall mountains that towered over Kakariko Village, which my dad always told me kept the village safe from any intruders from invading it. I saw a small shadow of… something, perched upon the mountaintop. Was it… a person? A rock? </p><p>For whatever reason, I felt as if it called out to me. </p><p>I looked around. The village was still as quiet as I observed as I snuck out of my bedroom. If there was any time for me to move, it would be now. I tiptoed up the stairs of the big house in the center, and clambered up to the railings. I breathed deeply, and turned around to see if anyone was watching me, which, thankfully, proved fruitless.</p><p>With another deep breath, I leapt onto the straw-lined roof of the house, climbing my way up to the top of it. I turned around once more to get a view of Kakariko Village, in all of its glory. It was actually quite small from this distance, far smaller than Hateno, in fact. When I was a kid, it seemed like a gargantuan task to walk the entire distance, and even more so to climb up to where I was. </p><p>I was just about to turn around to face the mountains once more when I heard a voice pipe up behind me. </p><p>“Children aren’t supposed to be up here, y’know. Maybe Purah was right, I do need to hire guards…” </p><p>“Eep!” I nearly hopped off the roof right then and there. I spun around to see a woman at the top of the roof’s large scaffolding. </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” I <em> wanted </em>to whisper, even though it sounded more like a yell. “I just wanted to get to the top of that mountain up there…” </p><p>“This place holds a sacred Sheikah treasure, you know. We can’t have people running around and climbing on top of it.”</p><p>“...I know, I know.” I can only stare at the ground embarrassed. “But I had to get up there, no matter what.” I leaned my head back up and pointed. “I saw something up there, and I wanted to go see what it was.”</p><p>The woman turned around to the top of the mountain. It seems that she did not catch what I was pointing at, but…</p><p>“You’re a strange child, young lady. But not completely… unfamiliar.”</p><p>“Uh… come again?”</p><p>“I can see something in you… that reminds me of a young man, far beyond your years. He was the Hylian Champion, all those years ago. It’s nothing, I suppose. But I just felt as if I was talking with an old friend.” </p><p>“The Hylian Champion… you mean the hero? You really think he was real?” I asked. </p><p>“Think he was real…? Young lady, I knew him.”</p><p>“Huh?!” I was shocked. “Everyone in Hateno says he fell in battle decades ago!” </p><p>“It seems history is oft forgotten by those least affected by it.” The woman replied. “I don’t imagine Purah had been coming out ever since we took the hero to the resurrection chamber.” </p><p>I didn’t know what she was talking about. Purah? The resurrection chamber? The Hylian Champion?</p><p>“I see that you know not of what I speak.” The lady sighed. “That’s fine. If you truly wish to climb to the top of the mountains, I will not deter you from doing so, if only as a gift to an old reckless friend.”  With that, she hopped off the roof and out of sight. </p><p>I tried to get her comments about the hero out of my head as I turned towards the mountain, in all of its daunting glory. I took another deep breath as I bent one knee down, in preparation. I exhaled and ran towards the roof at full sprint and jumped off, clinging to a mountain scaffold with all my might. </p><p>Slowly and carefully, paying mind to my scaffolds, my face and arms just barely peaked over the summit. I saw the glimpse of something blue waiting for me atop the mountain, and as I hauled myself over onto mossy rock, I saw it laying right in front of me. It was a beautiful blue flower, and it almost glowed in the night ambience around me.</p><p>I reached out to touch it softly, feeling the petals brush against my skin. It’s… nice. Beautiful, even. I laughed a little at the absurdity of my quest. Why did I even come all this way? For a flower? I sat up, looking at the plant in front of me, and then back at Kakariko. Once again, the houses got smaller and smaller, big enough to put into my two fingers if I closed an eye. The view was wonderful, but… </p><p>For a few minutes, I laid, face flat on the ground, thinking about the words that that woman had spoken to be atop her house, that I reminded her of the Hylian Champion.</p><p>Was she telling the truth? Did the legendary hero really exist…?</p><p>I laugh again. Surely not. Whoever that lady was, she must’ve been mistaken. Nobody in Hateno had ever seen the legendary hero, and Kakariko was as far removed from the world as we were, right? Why would some random lady know the Hylian champion personally?</p><p>The wind howled strangely, almost as if there was a voice calling out for me. I looked down at the flower in front of me.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I hear you. What do you want from me?” I jokingly placed my hands on my hips.</p><p>The wind blew again, blowing the flower such that it pointed towards the giant rock in front of me. I sighed. If there was a goddess up there, she was most definitely messing with me.</p><p>I picked the blue hanging plant and stuffed it in my hood as I began climbing up the second, taller peak. It was far harder than the first, and I felt my arms burning as I grabbed onto the rocky surface of the mountain. </p><p>Once again, I remembered the goddess statue that was at least a hundred feet below me at this point. Was this what Hylia wanted to show me? That there was always going to be a taller mountain? That seems like a lame morale of the story, if you ask me.</p><p>“Ugh…” I hoisted myself onto the final mountaintop. “I’m never praying again, I swear.”</p><p>That familiar, taunting wind blew through my hair once more. I lifted my head up to see a figure that wasn’t there. There was no flower to reward me this time. Go figure. </p><p>I pushed myself off the ground, and took another look at the landscape ahead of me. It was… pretty incredible, now that I was looking at it properly. </p><p>The moon had risen right above the night sky, illuminating Hyrule Field like I had never seen it before. Hyrule Castle seemed like a mere blot in the distance compared to the vast land that was Hyrule. It was magical, it was mesmerizing, it was…</p><p>“What the heck is that?!” My mouth moved before my mind did, in complete bewilderment at the sight my eyes landed on. In the distance, there was a mountain that I’ve never seen before, teeming and bursting with red hot lava. It was dwarfed the Lanaryu mountain range by a significant amount, and it made the Dueling Peaks look like two pebbles in the grand scheme of things. I sat there, speechless for a while, drinking in the feeling of wanderlust that had filled me from top to bottom. My horizons had expanded quite literally, and I knew immediately that I had already made my decision before I even left Hateno those 3 days ago. </p><p>I grinned and turned around, climbing carefully as I could down the mountain. Didn’t want to somehow get injured before my first day on the job, after all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Delivery #2: Rouru, Zora's Domain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know I probably don’t need to ask you this, but… you’re absolutely sure you wanna do this?” Beautaux grinned at me, and the smile was mutual. </p><p>The big leather traveler’s bag on my back was probably overkill, but Beautaux let me take any one thing from her extensive equipment closet, and I jumped at the chance to ditch my small satchel for something more… expansive. My cheery mood far-outweighed anything that my new boss could fit in that bag, anyway, and the both of us knew it. </p><p>“I’m one-hundred-percent sure, ma’am!” I exclaimed loud enough to shake the room. </p><p>“A few more things, Linkle. You’re gonna need this if you wanna get to Zora’s Domain in a timely fashion.” Beautaux brandished a long, rolled up piece of parchment. “This is a map I’ve drawn myself of the region directly north of the Lanaryu mountains.” She stuffed in my bag’s pocket. </p><p>“Next, you’re… probably gonna need this umbrella if you want to make it through the wetlands in one piece.” The redhead grinned. “The storms get pretty rough over there, and I’d rather not have my finest protégé lose her life before she gets to deliver her first package.” </p><p>Beautaux ruffled my hair for good measure. </p><p>“Lastly… are these.” She pulled out something I’d occasionally see from the travelers in Hateno Village, but never seen so… up close. It was a crossbow and a quiver of arrows. </p><p>“Hey!” I shake my head and my hands in protest. “You can’t give me these, these are dangerous!”</p><p>“Well, like it or not, you’re gonna either need to hunt for food or protect yourself from Bokoblins on your way to the Domain.” Beautaux shrugged. “Sometimes, you do both, but Bokoblin guts were never too appetizing.” </p><p>“Oh, gross…” I wave away the thought. </p><p>“I’m just kidding around!” She grinned, and then noticed the concerned look I had on my face.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon Linkle. That uptight father of yours you were telling about never taught you how to use a bow? I’d imagine he’d at least have gone over how to defend yourself from afar.” Beautaux tapped the tip of the bow against my shoulder. “It’s the perfect weapon if you want to avoid confrontation.”</p><p>I sigh as I take the crossbow into my hands, fastening the quiver on my belt. “He <em> did </em>teach me a way around a bow and arrow, for the record. I just… never thought I’d have to use it for myself, really.” </p><p>“There’s nothing to worry about, kid. Bokoblins are pretty tame if you don’t step within their territory regardless, and the Domain will probably have plenty of Zora patrolling the place. You’ll be okay; it’s only precaution.” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” I say, trying not to let my reluctance (or my increasing nervousness) shine through. I breathed deep as she lead me out of the store, and I once again felt the cool morning air hit my face, making me feel just slightly more awake. </p><p>“Have fun out there, Linkle. Remember, don’t worry about your dad! I’ll handle him.” She waved at me from the doorframe as I made my way towards the southern exit. </p><p>I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled, and Apo came running out of the shed I had placed him in the night previous to meet me on the road out of Kakariko. “Hey, boy. You make it back to Hateno safe, okay? Beautaux is gonna take good care of you.” </p><p>Apo whinnied into my hand as I stroked his mane. </p><p>“Oh, old boy, don’t be like that. It’s not goodbye forever, okay? Maybe… maybe one day we can go on deliveries together.” </p><p>I pet him lightly as I pointed towards Beautaux’s Wares, and he obediently trotted to the entrance. </p><p>I smacked myself on the cheeks as I began the walk out of Kakariko Village, the last landmark of familiarity. The map Beautaux gave me would come in handy, I’m sure, but from now on…</p><p>The narrow path bloomed into a large, grassy field. In the distance, the sun barely peaked out over the horizon behind me, which meant I got to get moving, and soon, according to Beautaux. She said that the outskirts of Hyrule Field proper didn’t have a lot of shade or places to rest, and I judging by the fact that my back was already regretting the large traveler’s bag I had placed on it,  it would be a fact I would not be thrilled to find out was true or not. </p><p>I took a deep breath to center myself, the nagging feeling in the back of my head beginning to rise once more. “Here we go, Linkle. You got this.”</p><p>At a light pace, I began to jog out of the village, feeling the wind usher me forwards on my first steps to the future.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Linkle’s Travel Journal -- Day 01 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hi! Beautaux lent me this journal to keep track of deliveries on the road, but I just couldn’t resist using it for something more, er, personal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Today begins my first job as a delivery girl for Beautaux’s Wares! The boss is always gonna be stuck in the shop, so I’ve secretly been calling the job my own name: Linkle’s Delivery Service. It’s got a pretty nice ring to it, right?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyways, my first job’s going to be delivering something in Zora’s Domain. It’s… kind of nerve-wracking, traveling somewhere entirely new. I’ve never even seen a Zora before… what if they’re ugly but like, not like horrifying ugly but just like “oh, I didn’t expect you to look like that” ugly? And then I make a weird face and then they bring me to their Queen and I get executed on the spot?! And, I’m pretty sure they speak Hylian, but just in case I brought along a Hyrule-Universal-Sign-Language book, a few spare pieces of parchment, and a fountain pen just in case I need to resort to pictures.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whew, I sweat a lot making it down the side of the mountains-- Beautaux was right, it’s absolutely scorching hot during the day. It’s a three day trip to Zora’s Domain, which means I’m only a third of the way there. Ugh. Just thinking about all the walking I’m gonna have to do tomorrow is turning my legs into Chuchu Jelly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As I rest by the fire tonight, I can only think of my father while I gaze upon the beautiful night sky. I was supposed to be two days home right now, but instead he’s getting a message learning that his daughter is running away from home. I hope nothing happens to Beautaux or Apo on the way back home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Every time I close my eyes, I feel his disappointed look boring straight into my skull. It’s inescapable. It’s suffocating. I feel like everything I do is being scrutinized and judged and I’m not equipped to handle these types of things. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It took years for me to convince him I was mature enough to make this trip on my own, but now I feel like I’ve betrayed his trust for leaving without telling him. I know I made the right decision, but… I’m just so worried. I don’t even know the next time I’ll see him again.  </em>
</p><p>I closed her journal and my own eyes. “Okay, deep breaths, Linkle. That’s enough writing for tonight.”</p><p>I had found this cute little spot in the Lanaryu Wetlands in which to set up camp, the only place I <em> could </em> set up camp without being heel-deep in a water. The wet plains themselves were quite pretty, but it didn’t do much to protect my poor feet. These leather boots were all that was protecting me from the elements. </p><p>In the distance, I could see Hyrule Castle in all of its terrifying glory. It was the closest I had ever been, and it was intimidating, to say the least. The darkness that swirled around the castle reminded me once more of the Great Calamity. Speaking of, however, I had yet to encounter any Bokoblins on my journey, to my relief. </p><p>My mom always taught me that Bokoblins were everywhere in the wild, and if I ever ran into one (or goddesses forbid, a pack of them) that my my best chance of survival was to run away as fast as I could. I’d like to say that I’m prepared for something like that, but… </p><p>I looked over at the heavy traveler’s bag I had been lugging around all day with a deep sigh. I wish I picked something cooler <em> and </em> something that didn’t make me fear for my life every time I climbed down a mountain. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Linkle’s Travel Journal -- Day 02 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m nearing Zora’s Domain, and I should be there by tomorrow morning. But wow! It’s... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay, well, first things first, it’s wet. Like, really wet. Beautaux was absolutely right-- this is the textbook definition for “torrential downpour”. I was worried that my own umbrella would break under the weight of all of the rain it was carrying, and if my bag just bulged just a little bit more, it would’ve been soaked in the rain.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But other than that? It’s beautiful here. I’ve never seen so much… blue in my entire life, even when looking out onto the ocean! It looks so dull and lifeless compared to this place, with giant beautiful rocks and pretty coral growing on the riverbeds. The area surrounding Zora’s Domain feels so alive, and I’m entranced by its beauty.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m a long way from home, now, and this is *exactly* why I wanted to set out on my own. If this would be the only place I’d ever visit for the rest of my life, I’d still be more than satisfied. The rushing water makes me feel so at ease, and the rain, though a little annoying, is music to my ears. I’ve never experienced something so… calming. Surrounded by this much water, I don’t know what it is about this place, but it feels like a place that I could call home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve seen some strange tablets on my way here, but I’ve only been close to about one of them. It said that Zora’s Domain was built 10,000 years ago, and the whole city is one giant sculpture. I can’t wait to see it for myself. I’ve seen a little bit of their architectural prowess-- there was a beautiful bridge on my way through the Domain, but I’ve yet to see the genuine article. My heart is pounding with excitement just thinking about it! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, but before I do end up sightseeing, I have to deliver something to </em>
</p><p>I stopped. Who was I… supposed to be delivering to again?</p><p>Oh, no. I tapped the fountain pen against my temple, trying to remember what Beautaux had said to me. Something about… a stonemason? A blacksmith, perhaps? It was something that had to do with the fine arts, I’m sure.</p><p>
  <em> I have to deliver something to someone that I forgot, but it’s okay! I’ll piece it together once I arrive in the Domain. I can’t imagine there are multiple people in Zora’s Domain begging for a Gerudo-crafted shield, anyway.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will report back tomorrow on my findings! </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Woah.” I breathed, standing at the entrance to the bridge of Zora’s Domain. That stone tablet I read really wasn’t a lie: Zora’s Domain really did look like a sculpture on a massive scale, the culmination of hundreds of Zora’s painstaking work over what must have been centuries of craftsmanship. </p><p>As I walked under the beautiful aquamarine arches, The rain seemed to lessen up, as if I had slowed down time with each step. The city was towering, larger and taller than the house at the top of the hill in Hateno, and more decorated than that strange woman’s house back in Kakariko. </p><p>“Halt!” A guard stopped me at the entrance. “Hylian, state your name and purpose.” </p><p>“O-oh, my name is Linkle, and I’m here to deliver something inside the Domain.” </p><p>Oh my goddesses, it was a real Zora. They looked exactly like Beautaux had described, the skin a pretty shade of blue, their armor decorated and detailed-- just like the city they had inhabited. Their arms had fins, and their heads all but resembled a river shark. I was in awe, and I really wanted to ask them questions, but I had to contain myself. At least, in front of the guards.</p><p>The guard gave me the once-over and nodded. “Welcome to our Domain, Hylian. Enjoy your stay.”</p><p>Whew! That was far more friendly than I thought it would be. My first stop would be the large Zora inn, where I could, according to Beautaux, check my bag in at the facilities. </p><p>As I walked to the inn using the directions Beautaux gave me, something else caught my eye. There was a giant statue in the center of the Domain, depicting a Zora who stood larger than life. Though she held a trident in her hands, she looked gentle and caring, decorated in a silk cloth and other Zora armor. </p><p>“Zora princess caught your eye? She’s quite the beauty, I’ll admit.” </p><p>I jumped, clutching my bag as my brain tried to remember the face that matched the familiar voice. I turned around in bewilderment as my eyes landed on--</p><p>“Angeal?!” I exclaimed. “How’d-- when did you get here? I thought you were travelling to Lurelin Village when I last saw you. That couldn’t have been more than a week ago…”</p><p>“Us Sheikah have our secrets.” He grinned at me, walking forward and placing a caring hand on my shoulder. “I see you’ve taken the job! Sorry for forcing it all on ya like that, but I knew you would be right for it.” </p><p>“Yeah, thanks for nothing, jerk.” I playfully nudged him. “I didn’t even know what job I applied for until I had already delivered the letter!” </p><p>“Well, you accepted, didn’t you? All’s well that ends well. I knew my wife would like you, too. Oh, she’s just the greatest, isn’t she? I love her so much.” </p><p>“She mentioned that she didn’t know when you’d be home…” I pressed a finger to my cheek. “I hope you didn’t come all the way out here without visiting her.”</p><p>“Absolutely not! I make a point to visit her every time I travel north and south of Kakariko. When I got there, you had just left! Practically had to sprint for three days to get here before you. So, I assume you’re in town for that Gerudo shield delivery, eh? Would’ve taken care of it myself, but I’m not gonna be in town for that long.” </p><p>“Oh, where are you going?”</p><p>“Wherever the wind takes me, kid. Follow the way of the wares, that’s what Beautaux and I always say. But let’s not talk about me right now. I’ve noticed that the girl’s caught your eye.” Angeal pointed up again at the statue at the center of the Domain. </p><p>“A-ah, yeah, she has. She’s quite beautiful…” I scratched my head sheepishly. </p><p>“Her name was Mipha- the last Zora princess <em> and </em> the Zora champion, as a matter of fact. Rumors say she was in love with the Hero of Hyrule, but who knows how well that holds up.” He leaned over and whispered to me. “There are some Zora that <em> love </em> to share gossip, lemme tell you.” </p><p>I giggled. “I can imagine. But the Hero of Hyrule… did he really exist? Fighting the Calamity, all those years ago?”</p><p>“Did he exist? Of course he did, kid! He probably kicked it a few decades ago, but there’s no denying that he did.” Angeal rubbed his chin softly. “Lady Impa says that she knew him personally. Wonder what kind of guy he was.” </p><p>So perhaps he <em> was </em> real after all. Huh. It’s not like it mattered very much to me-- the point was, he wasn’t going to come back. If he could, he would have already… right? I stared up at the Zora champion in her everlasting beauty.</p><p>“Well, I’m off. I got some more deliveries to take care of, and I can’t keep bummin’ around here forever. Hey-- your client’s name is Rouru, they’re an armorer who works down that away--” Angeal pointed at the ring that surrounded the Domain. “I know you forgot! You can thank me later.”</p><p>“Wh- how’d you know?” I laughed in shock. Angeal merely saluted me once more as he began jogging out of Zora’s Domain… without an umbrella.</p><p>“See ya around, kid!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After checking my belongings in at the inn, I took out the Gerudo shield to polish it one final time before I delivered it to Rouru. It was beautiful, with gems encased as decorations. It’s beautiful design made me wonder just how effective it worked as a shield-- I imagine it wouldn’t be very useful if the gems crack every time a sword hits it.</p><p>I placed it on my back as I pulled my hood over myself, jogging over to the spot that Angeal pointed out to me earlier. Sure enough, there were two dark blue Zora who seemed to be working on creating… well, something. </p><p>“Um, excuse me?” I interrupted what seemed to be a lesson from the older looking one to the younger. </p><p>The oldest looked up at me, who I assumed was Rouru, adjusted his glasses to get a better look at me. “Oh, you must be the delivery girl Angeal mentioned. Come, come. Let me see the shield.” He patted the ground next to him.</p><p>I took it off my back and handed it over to him, sitting down next to him and…</p><p>“This is my daughter, Caera.” He introduced as he took a closer look at the golden shield.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you.” The Zora girl smiled at me. I turned to look at her and my heart skipped a beat. Caera was beautiful, and she rivaled the statue of the Zora champion in the square.</p><p>“It’s… Link, right? Angeal told me your name was something strange like that.” Rouru interrupted my train of thought. </p><p>“It’s Linkle, actually, sir.” I didn’t think my name was <em> that </em>weird…</p><p>“This certainly is a fine Gerudo shield. I must thank Beautaux for her gifts, as always. I get only the finest wares from her, you know.” Rouru flipped the shield over onto his lap, then looked up at me. “Unfortunately, I’m afraid that I’m still missing a few materials needed for that Zora sword she ordered. Do you mind staying here in the Domain a few days more while I prepare them?”</p><p>“O-oh, not at all! This is my first time here, and I’d love to sightsee a little, to be honest with you.” I laugh bashfully. “Something about this place makes it feel like home.”</p><p>“You’re a Hylian with good taste, I see.” Rouru laughed heartily. “Zora’s Domain is the finest sight in all of Hyrule! Caera, won’t you show her around sometime? I’m sure Link here would love to be taken down to the lower level, too.”</p><p>“Er, it’s Linkle, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>